Accidentally Fallen In Love With You
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Happy early birthday, Raidon Phantom! .:. songfic, NaruGaa, Gaara's POV, canonverse. .:. He came into my office one day, kindly asking what my problem was. But he's my problem; I think I'm in love with him. So I kiss the Leaf nin. But then, he...


**A/N: Raidon Phantom, an ever-faithful reader/reviewer/all around fan of mine requested a NaruGaa/GaaNaru songfic for her birthday, which is in the next two days, October 20****th****!  
****Now, using this song was a bit… odd… I must admit, so if I didn't do well, then I'm sorry. D: I tried, LOL. And it's in Gaara's POV, 'cause it makes sense.**

**Oh, and according to my friend Neko-chan (kyoxsakifan), I could get my songfics removed because they're illegal or something? THAT MAKES NO SENSE. This is **_**fan**_**fiction, ergo, anything I write I don't own the characters or lyrics of. The only thing I own is any sense of plot/events and poetry. That's ALL. So why do I need disclaimers and such? Why are my stories (namely fanfics) eligible to be taken off? Plenty of other people do them…. I can only hope mine never gets removed. **

**Anyhow, enjoy the songfic, and HAPPY (early) BIRHDAY!!**

* * *

Naruto enters my office and before I can wipe the worried expression from my brows. He plops down in the seat in front of me. The blonde catches my expression and reaches for my hand. "Gaara? Are you all right? What's the problem?"

_So _he_ said, 'what's the problem, baby?'  
What's the problem? I don't know…  
Well, maybe I'm in love…  
Think about it  
__Every time I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it…_

I can't tell him what the problem is… he **is** my problem. Every time I try to focus on my Kazekage duties, I find my mind drifting to him in some form or another. And lately, my thoughts have been reflecting in my dreams in the wrong ways, making me wake up uncomfortable. And being the analytical man I am, I always try to figure out why. But by doing so, I think even more about him and it frustrates me. Why can't I stop?

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it, 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love…  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing 'bout love._

It's almost like Naruto's giving me a disease. Even now, my hand is growing clammy in his and I have to pull away. Discreetly I dry the sweat by clenching the fabric of my robes, but the fact that I pulled away only makes Naruto more worried. "Gaara…?"

I tried speaking with Temari. I described the rush of heat that usually comes to my face when a 'certain person' (I wasn't about to tell her who was triggering these feelings in me) is near, or how my heart races or aches, depending on if 'they' are in Suna or… 'far'. I also mentioned the flipping nausea in my stomach when 'they' touch me, however small the action is. And I told her about my dreams, which for some reason made her burst into giggles. By the end of it all, she laughed and patted my shoulder, saying, "You're in love, Gaara."

But I don't know the first thing about love; it's taken me years to understand the different kinds and experience the family and friend kinds. So why would I be in love? It's preposterous. Especially since I don't know what would make me fall in love with Naruto. Aren't only females supposed to fall for males?

Unsure how to respond to Naruto's question, I hesitated and thought of a song or a poem I heard of once. So I said, "_I'm a snowball running down into the spring, melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight… shimmering love_."

Clearly I confused him. Naruto cocks his head at me, not getting the metaphor. But I can't stop, it seems; exactly like my flow of thoughts, I can't stop.

"_Well, baby, I surrender to the strawberry ice cream, never ever end of all this love…_" Why I find myself standing and coming to his adorably puzzled face and leaning in, I don't know. It simply feels right. Mimicking what I've seen done before between people who supposedly love each other, I place my lips on his. Naruto gasps and shoves me away In shock, staring wide-eyed. I look down embarrassedly. "_Well, I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love._"

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no… no._

I'm a little hurt that he pushed me away, but I realize that Naruto isn't leaving. He's shocked, but not disgusted. Perhaps it isn't so abnormal for two males to be together… at least, that's what I can conclude from Naruto's actions in this moment. He's touching his lips with two fingers and frowning slightly, but I can tell he sensed it, too. The small spark that ignited when I touched his lips... like a line of lighting or tap of static.

"What the…?" he murmurs, a dull red coating his whiskered cheeks. "Why did you…? …How'd you…!"

I can't explain myself. But it seems that doesn't matter, because he gets a look in his eyes I don't recognize, and then Naruto's moving towards me and gripping my arms, returning my previous action.

I struggle with breathing as my heart speeds faster than I ever thought possible. I open my mouth to pant against Naruto's soft mouth, but that's an opportunity I didn't know he could use to slide his tongue into my mouth. I didn't know people kissed this way…

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love…_

He backs me up against my desk, and through the swirl of muscle play in our mouths, I mumble out his name. "Naruto…"

I don't even care if anyone comes into the room. If they do, all I have to say is this: they better leave immediately, because if they disturb this, I'll go insane. Because whatever this warm, tingling feeling is, I don't want it to end.

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love…_

Naruto wraps his arms around my waist, sending shivers down my spine. His fingers scale the skin under my middle sash and up my abdomen to my chest, until finally disappearing behind my back. He moves us closer, and normally I would be uncomfortable with such things, but I can't help myself. I utter a low sigh that could easily be mistaken for a moan, and I feel Naruto's tongue and lips leave my mouth to kiss along my jaw to my ear.

He whispers, "You don't know how afraid I was that you didn't feel the same way…"

For a moment I don't understand. Once I do, I can't reply because Naruto is folding my up onto the desktop, sitting me down to be slightly taller than him. He presses himself against me as he latches onto my throat. I gasp, feeling both vulnerable and terribly warm, yet the feeling of his tongue on my tender skin feels too good to pull away.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

I close my eyes, lying back onto the hard surface of my workplace. Papers fall in a messy clatter to the floor, along with pens and an empty coffee mug and a (thankfully closed) bottle of ink. Naruto climbs on top of me, his legs pinning my own down. I open my eyes. He somehow manages to yank off my upper robes and peel off his jacket and mesh, and I gape for a moment as the expanse of his toned chest. I close my eyes again, feeling embarrassed, and wondering how one kiss led to this.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally…_

I shiver pleasantly as he touches me, kissing a line down my body, his hands caressing my sides lovingly. I wonder for a passing second why I'm allowing him to take things this extreme. Or how long he's felt this way for me, or I for him. But I can't focus on those thoughts, not when a tension is building below me between us.

_I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
Accidentally…_

It's all one gigantic accident. We were enemies from different villages, fighting until we were too tired to move an inch. But as things progressed, he brought out long-forgotten feelings in my cold heart, and made a change in me. Since then, we've been friends… yet here we are, much more than friends.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside him…_

_I hadn't noticed when Naruto tore_ off our clothing until there was nothing separating skin from skin. I did notice, however, the perfect way out bodies seemed to meld together, and what it felt like to be connected to someone deeper than souls bonded by blood. I think we fell from my desk at one point, because I felt something hit my back after I rolled over. My head's spinning, and the tension is growing tighter. The sun suddenly seemed so much brighter as it filtered in through the blinds on my circular windows.

_Love…_

The blonde kissed my scar when it was through, his breathing slowing and his body collapsing. He clung to me, draped my robes over us and laid his head on my chest.

"…_I'm in love._" We both say.


End file.
